The present invention relates to an illuminatable drain plug for use in residential or commercial water receptacles which can be filled by use of a plug blocking access to a drain pipe. Such water receptacles include kitchen or bathroom sinks, bath tubs, laundry tubs, etc.
It has been found that by providing a drain plug which can be illuminated several desirable effects are obtained. Illumination of a drain plug under water provides a pleasing aesthetic effect in an otherwise unlighted room. Such illumination also allows a user to carry out functions for which such receptacles are normally used, such as washing dishes, washing clothing, bathing, etc., without having to illuminate the entire room, thereby saving on energy costs and providing an attractive light display.